bayaniuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mon Confiado
*Kai Confiado Aguilar *Albert Andrew Confiado |significant_other/s= |occupation=*Actor *Theater actor *Producer *Civil engineer *Entrepreneur |years_active=1991–present |character_portrayed=Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo |featured_in=*''Heneral Luna'' *''Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral'' }} Mon Confiado is a Filipino actor, theater actor, and producer. He portrayed Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo in Heneral Luna (2015) and reprised his role in its sequel, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018). Biography Personal life Ramon Veroy Confiado was born and raised in Sampaloc, Manila and eldest of two other siblings Kai Confiado Aguilar and Albert Andrew Confiado. He is a graduate of Civil Engineering at the Mapúa Institute of Technology.Mon Confiado on FacebookMon Confiado on Tagalog Wikipedia His father, Angel Confiado, was a veteran actor ever since the era of silent films until the establishment of LVN Pictures from mid- to late '90s. His father was 57 years old and his mother was 15 years old when they met; Mon was born three years after.The method of Mon Confiado Until the death of his father at the age of 94, Mon spent his childhood in shooting locations.EXCLUSIVE: Mon Confiado on making more than 300 films: ‘Walang role na hindi ako excited gawin’ He is the owner of several bars and restaurants in Manila and Cebu, including 22nd Street Comedy Bar since 1997. He is also the co-owner of Rock Street; ILoveSteak Steak House; and Fab Body Spa, Salon, and Nail Bar alongside his siblings.Mon Confiado on IMDb Career Since 1993, Mon Confiado starred in 300 local films and more than 700 TV programs. He won the Best Supporting Actor Award in the prestigious Filipino Academy of Movie Arts and Sciences Awards (FAMAS) in 2008 for the motion picture Faces of Love directed by National Artist for Film Eddie Romero. He was also nominated in other reputable award-giving bodies in the Philippines. Originally a theater actor, he has done numerous stage plays in different theater groups. He portrayed the lead role in the longest running play The Trial of Dulaang UP, University of the Philippines' Theater Group, in over 300 performances. He also did Federico Lorca's The Blood Wedding (Bodas de Sangre) as the lead character, Leonardo, and also played lead characters in other plays such Noli Me Tangere (Touch Me Not), No Exit, Kanser, Baclofen, and Kristo. ''Heneral Luna'' For his role as Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo, Mon lost significant weight for the role. He also had to spend a long time looking for a barber who could render Aguinaldo's iconic haircut. Make-up and hair designer Carmen Reyes stated that Mon had to maintain Aguinaldo's hairstyle to the point of even changing his hairline.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwwZS0dcCEU HENERAL LUNA Behind the Scenes: Hair and Makeup] Following the critical success of Heneral Luna, Mon mentioned that he was often asked about the assassination of Gen. Antonio Luna regarding his portrayal of the most controversial and probably the most hated character in the film. He responded that he employed the point of view of Emilio Aguinaldo, not as an antagonist or as a relatively bad person.Mon Confiado gets asked this one question about his character Emilio Aguinaldo ''Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral'' Filmography Trivia References External links *Mon Confiado on IMDb *Mon Confiado at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Article stubs Category:Actors